


Hold Me

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Tissue Warning, Tragedy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles comforts Charlie after the loss of Danny.  (INCEST WARNING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

It took a heart pounding twenty minute search but Miles finally found Charlie sobbing in the woods. He had been prepared to yell at her for scaring him. But the sight of those wide, tear filled blue eyes made him melt. Miles sat next to her and gathered her into his arms. He had no words to comfort her so he simply petted her hair and rocked her. He sang her old lullabies and soft rock as the sun started to sink in the west. And once she was done, he held her as tight as he could.

"I'm horrible," she whispered.

"Not even close," Miles murmured into her hair.

"I ran to you instead of to him." Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. "What does that make me?"

"Human." She snorted. "How do you think I feel? I'm the one that dropped the rocket launcher."

Charlie let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "What a pair we are, huh? Both with dead brothers. We're a matching set now."

"Don't do this," Miles whispered. "Just…don't. Please Charlie."

"It hurts."

"I know, baby. I know."

Charlie felt a small smile creep over her face. Her mother had said the exact same words to her at one point. And Charlie had scoffed. But she would never scoff at Miles. Because he did know how she felt. He knew exactly how she hurt and he was there to carry her through it. "I love you so much."

Miles stroked her hair. "I love you too." He swallowed. "I'm sorry Danny died. But at least it wasn't you."

"Miles?"

"That's why I was going so fast, Charlie. That's why I screwed up and got taken out. Because I was afraid they'd hurt you." Miles pulled her closer. "God, baby, if I lost you…"

"I'm here Miles. I'm broken right now, but I'm here."

"Good thing I'm broken too, then, huh?" Miles pressed a kiss to her hair. "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll help you put yourself back together."

Charlie snuggled up to him. She felt safe in Miles' arms. Safe to break down or patch herself back up. Whatever her body felt like right then because Miles wouldn't judge her for a moment. "I wish I could have stopped him. I wish this didn't' happen. I wish…" Charlie trailed off. "Never mind."

"Talk to me," Miles ordered softly.

"I kept thinking that we would make it out of this. Just the three of us, I mean. That I would tell Danny all about us and he would just totally understand. And then we'd make our way out of the Republic. To the Wastelands, or even California. Somewhere far away where no one knew the name Matheson. We'd just make ourselves a new life there. And it would have been perfect."

"And imaginary," Miles sighed. He moved so his back was supported by a tree. "You were right about one thing though. We will have to leave the Republic after this. No one is going to understand what we have while we're here."

"So we're bringing back the power?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We could always leave right now." Charlie mutely shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Make me forget?" she asked in a small voice.

They both looked up at the sound of voices. "Not now," Miles sighed. "But tonight, I promise. After the midnight watch."

Charlie smiled hopefully. "I can come to your bunk."

"No." He kissed her hand. "I'll come to yours."

They got to their feet but Charlie didn't want to let go. "Please," she whispered.

Miles leaned down to kiss her soft and slow. "I love you, Charlie. You just remember that if it gets to be too much."

Charlie stepped away from him at just the right moment. Rachel came through the clearing making all kinds of noise about how worried she was for Charlie. Aaron and Nora were right behind her saying the same things. Charlie allowed her mother to pull her away without looking at Miles. She'd had plenty of practice at hiding what she felt. As she heard his heavy footsteps behind her, she tried to figure out how long she had until the midnight watch.


End file.
